Car Crash
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Transformers Humanised. "How the frag do you not see a car!"
1. Chapter 1

**Slightly based on a true story**

**Let me explain**

**We had a lovely green Vectra, which was squished by a car. Literally squished. The lorry was honestly on top of the car. The lorry driver said "I didn't see the car." HOW THE FRAG DO YOU NOT SEE A CAR?! You wanna know what happened? He fell asleep at the wheel with his son sat next to him**

**WHY DIDN'T YOU FRAGGING DO ANYTHING!**

**YOU SHOULD HAVE WOKEN HIM UP!**

**I was about seven years old, t was midnight, and I was dragged out because of this**

**IDIOT!**

**MY DAD COULD HAVE DIED!**

**Rant over**

**Transformers Humanised from Vampirella's POV**

* * *

So we had this car, a lovely green Vectra. It was good for things like getting to football now I was the only one who could transform into a vehicle mode. We parked the car and went to a nearby shop for a drink, when suddenly all the lights flickered and there was a huge crashing noise.

It didn't sound good.

It didn't look it either.

We ran outside to see our car, full of important Intel files, underneath a lorry. Seriously. It was UNDER THE FRAGGING LORRY!

"What the hell?" Shockwave, current Head of Intel, looked absolutely furious.

A man stepped out of the lorry. "This your car?"

"Yeah it's our fraggin' car!" Knockout yelled.

"Was." Mirage corrected him, sounding and looking all depressed.

Did he have any idea how hard it was to find a car that suited us? All the stolen Gallifreyian tech we stole to make it bigger on the inside.

The two Intel Agents were on the verge of a panic attack. That was their entire life's work, there was no chance any of it would be saved.

I had that breathy tone which meant if someone said one wrong word, I will go Hulk on them. "What. The hell. Happened?!"

"I didn't see the car."

I lost it. "HOW THE FRAG DO YOU NOT SEE A CAR?!"

Knockout then froze. "O-Our ID cards are in there." Aww scrap. "We can't get in our base without them!"

"I don't suppose by any chance their are any flaws in our security?" I asked. Blurr shook his head.

I turned to the idiot with the lorry. "Your lorry OK?" He nodded. "THEN GO!"

Without another word, the lorry driver got back in his vehicle and drove off...but not before I made a note of his number plate.

Jetfire was shivering. It was midnight so it was freezing, and he didn't do well in the cold. Just as Jetstorm was badly effected during heatwaves or really hot (haha we're in England) summers.

I put my long, Necessary Evil coat around him.

"Thanks."

"What do we do now?" Jazz asked.

What _do _we do now? I have no idea. What was there to do? Some leader I am. "I don't know. We can get as close as outside our heavily secured base, but now we've made it so no-one can teleport in, we have no way of actually getting into our own fraggin' base! I mean how the hell did he not see the car?!"

I saw Blitzwing held his servo above his spark, trying to keep his intakes steady. He suffered from spark attacks. They're not as bad at human heart attacks, and Cybertronians rarely offline from them or get anything long term, but Blitzwing is really bad for them. I know once he suffered from three in one week.

It's also linked with stress. I highly doubted Blitzwing would last long if we didn't somehow find a way to get inside our base.

But first, we had to get there.

I was also in pain from my stress induced illness, but that wasn't important right now.

What was important was...oh scrap


	2. Chapter 2

Blitzwing's lips were blue. He never complains and it's proper annoying. You'd never tell there's something wrong with him.

The amounts of beeping from swerving drivers was unreal. One even shouted "Move the **** car you ****ers." Does it fragging look like we can fragging move the fragging car?! Frag!

"We can't just stand around here." Said Mirage, the only one of us with some clear common sense.

"Where do we go?" I asked.

Mirage shrugged. He looked towards a close to passing out Blitzwing and a shivering to death Jetfire. "I don't know, but we need to go somewhere."

He was right, of course.

"Like where?!" I was beginning to sound very desperate.

Blitzwing was clearly trying his best to not make a big deal out of this, but he started gasping for breath.

"OK we need to find somewhere!" Knockout, being a typical medic, was concerned for Blitzwing. So was I, of course, he is my eldest brother, but we couldn't do anything to help out on the streets of Sheffield at midnight.

We heard sirens. You know you're in Sheffield when you hear sirens.

A police car pulled up near us. "What are you doing out at this time?"

Nosey or what? What was it to him? I didn't say that. I said "We were on a coach on the way back from Blackpool." Total lie, but I was good at this. "The coach 'broke down' or so we thought. We all got of to call for help while we waited for the AA the coach driver apparently called, but when we got out he drove off without us."

The police man, who looked pretty attractive, look towards our flattened car. We had a car accident. That would have been far more easy.

"What happened there?" He asked.

I looked confused. "Where?"

"The car."

"What car?"

"Don't play games."

"I swear down I see no car. Only the one you're sat in."

The police man paused. "Have you had a drink tonight?"

"It's morning." I corrected him. It had gone midnight so technically it was morning. "AAH!" I screamed, pointing behind him. He looked, but Skywarp transwarped us to the other side of the police car.

I walked towards the car. "Excuse me, are you OK? You've been out cold for quite some time."

He shot me a confused look. "I was what?"

"Unconscious." Shockwave took over. "We don't know what happened."

He hesitated, before asking us. "What time is it?"

I looked at my watch. "Nearly 5pm."

He looked up to the sky. "But it's dark."

Mirage tilted his head, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "It's not dark...Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Erm, just...get back to whatever you were doing." He drove off, driving straight through red lights.

We laughed. That was just hilarious!

Jazz watched as the police car nearly crashed into an Eddie Stobart lorry. "Well that worked out fine."

Why was there an Eddie Stobart lorry driving around Sheffield at midnight?

Which one was it?

I wanted to know.

It drove towards us.

Poppy 90

I see Poppy 90 loads.

She's one of my favourites.

"Blitz are you OK?" Blaster asked.

He nodded shakily, still breathy. "I-I'm fine. Ah."

"I'm fine, ah." Skywarp repeated. "That doesn't sound very convincing."

Blitzwing sighed. I know he hates being the centre of attention, but like I said before, he never complains about anything. He'd always hide how he felt, bottled it up. I wish he'd just talk to us sometimes.

But that was never gonna happen.

"Blitz maybe you should sit down a klik." Jetfire suggested. We were near Hillsborough and there were plenty of walls or benches to sit.

He shook his head. "I-I'm fine!"

"You're not!" Yelled Jetstorm.

I completely agreed. "I know you hate being the centre of attention but you seriously need to!"

He sighed, I hoped it meant he gave in. "If it means you'll stop complaining."

Result!


End file.
